


Take

by Cinderella1181



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella1181/pseuds/Cinderella1181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric knew he could take Sookie if he wanted too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take

There was certainly one thing that Eric Northman knew in life and it was the Bill Compton was an ass. Grade A, all encompassing ass. He sighed, even thinking it, and saying it out loud to himself as he got in the car and headed back to Fangtasia did not help quall the anger he had. And boy did he have it.

He was trying to be nice. He went and found his little vassel, asked nicely, and did it the polite way. The way that Pam had taught him after he initally changed her. He could still hear her voice. "No, No Eric, you have to ask before you take." And he had, Bill had said no and now he planned on taking. It was his right.

He wanted to drive to Bon Temps right now and take her. He knew he couldn't, Pam and Chow were waiting for him, but he wanted too. He all but slid in to the parking lot at Fangtasia and threw open the car door. He could see the mailbox over flowing. He rolled his eyes and headed over and got it and then headed in to the back of the bar. He had a lot of planning to do but there was something that he needed to complete first.


End file.
